Black Beauty
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: A/U!: "Dark worlds surround us, so...who's to tell us there isn't truly any beauty in the struggles life brings. So warped into this situation, that your eyes can't comprehend the myriad of thousands of colors being single-handedly offered. But who's to say that the sweet kiss of death wasn't chasing after us all." M.T/OC (Temporary Discontinuation - During Android/Cell Saga.)
1. Footsteps

**Black Beauty **_Chapter 1: Footsteps_

_A/U: Alt. Universe + Multiverse stuff and I'm changing stuff up in this fanfic...so don't expect everything to go religiously by how the Cell Saga went. So mhm, most of you already know/knew I** adore **making OC/Cannon stories (just not if they already have a cannon pairing ehe.) Wanted to state the third genres, this is overall A Romance/Adventure with of course, Action. Which everyone should gasp because I don't normally do that. But, it's time to test out the waters! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

In all its dazzling glory, life truly was a crazy and beautiful mess. In essence, if everything goes your way your worries are no more; But that wasn't always the case. A flicker, a sickly gleam from the stars above showed that some dreams simply just don't come true . . . and that's okay. If there is anything I have ever learned in the days I've lived freely it's that it takes wishing mercilessly for something, getting it, then losing it to know what true satisfaction is.

It's always a bit ironic, the world around me is so incredibly dark. Destroyed, and never to return once again. I admit, I wasn't always the strongest nor the most tactical. But, I fought to survive; wasn't that all that mattered? The objective of life . . . was to survive. To survive every struggle and every woe that came our way, the bumps in the road. That's what I always thought at least. But, of course throughout several, several unfortunate series of events everything seemed to crash down. Tearing my soul limb from limb, The terrible life that I somehow lead on seemed to come crashing down.

A heavy step followed by another in the harsh pouring rain. "They're dead." I thought. Continuously, the words echoed through my brain taunting every single action I made. Weak, dainty fingers clutched the sleeves of the denim jacket thrown over my shoulders. A second chance, to see my dead ones? Was that ... was that even healthy for my very self? Even I began to question life itself. "_Was I weak for running away?_" such questions arose as my feet drug through the cement. "Yes, yes I am." My voice finally cracked out, eyes steady on the ground as tears welled up in my eyes.

Weakling, a coward; That's what I am. Soaked chestnut hair draped over my shoulders, as I kept my eyes focused on the ground. "Idiot, you're an idiot." A gold tipped boot kicked the ground, as my trek to Capsule Corp. continued. Five in the morning, footsteps ever so slow . . . I had no intentions in getting there quickly. For I wasn't prepared to face _him_ only hours after I faced the lifeless body_ he_ inhabited. My feet had somewhat stopped, eyes steady on the ground as I looked up a second time.

Somehow my mouth couldn't stop from moving as feeling my lips involuntarily move as my throat help emit the sounds necessary to say, "...Trunks." and off into the dewy midnight sky my words were carried off. Emerald stone eyes, shrunk as I said his name. Fingers tense as I felt my heart squeeze with somewhat tenderness. "No..." Eyes shut a second time, this time uneasiness settling over me. It was so scary being alone truly for the first time.

Fingernails dug into the blue strap across my chest, heavy as it was . . . I still continued to walk. I didn't know what to expect honestly, life backhanded me then gave me a second chance? How did that work? It didn't matter though because I knew that everything that I fear of seeing . . . I will see. Emotionally nor physically was I prepared to seeing my fallen friends a second time. I didn't even think there was more than what I've seen.

It was almost immediately I met someone, a long distance away. Eyes squinted, as my entire calm demeanor tensed up. Obviously, I was nervous. I hadn't seen this figure before. I had looked at the same damn direction for several minutes now, when did this figure come up?!

_"W-Who is he?"_

…

The brunette haired girl took a step back with every step the man took toward her. Almost as soon as her field of vision cleared up, she saw a somewhat short man. Standing no taller than her, due to his gravity defying hair that stood like a raging flame, as the wind blew against him. Dark coal eyes pierced straight through her. "You . . . you have the boy's sword." The girl's eyes suddenly shot wide, as she neck craned to the side to stare at the sword now secure in the red sheath behind her.

Green eyes flickered about from the sword back to the formidable man, teeth now grit. "Where'd you get it?" The man's voice seemed to boom louder with each word he said.

"Like _hell_ I'd tell you!" The girl shouted, feeling her bottom jaw grind against her teeth. "Why do you care anyway?" She said, now cautiously backing-away trying not to trigger any dangerous actions.

The gravity-defying haired man dug his coal-colored daggers into her. "Listen girl, I don't have time to deal with this, either tell me where you got the sword . . . or perish!" A statement ever so bold as an open palm was held up glowing brightly a energy blast threatening to be released. "Have any time to disrespect me now?!" He yelled out with a cocky open-mouthed smirk.

Immediately the brunette's eyes widened, now feeling her confidence with this man dwindle into an all time low. "I-I...got it from a friend!" She shouted out, eyes screwed shut with all hope that this believed her. After several seconds, her eyes looked up again and saw that the man was now confronted by someone else. The tense atmosphere had so quickly been wiped away, thankfully. Quietly the teenager attempted an escapade from the two figures . . . being scared senseless by the overwhelming power she sensed nearly seconds before the short one even charged the energy blast.

Small, quiet footsteps clicked against the cement; as she tried to desperately to escape the odd situation as quiet as possible. But, unfortunate for her, the two figures knew it was more than obvious that the girl began to run away. Immediately the boy stopped the flamed-haired man from taking another step, shaking his head the boy stopped him from running after the brunette teen that had just escaped their field of vision. Before the short man could even protest, the boy ran off behind the girl.

Holding the blue strap tighter to the chest the girl dashed away from the scene, as fast as she possibly could. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of those men. Especially not after seeing what one of them was capable of. She couldn't assume they were on her side either. Fear was clear in her eyes, hearing footsteps mimic hers only feet away behind her. The teenager felt her breath shorten as she began to dash even faster, out of terror that whomever is behind her might catch her. If that person was anything like that short man . . . she wouldn't want to really be in their hands.

She thought she had outrun the boy, but even with all her might . . . it wasn't enough; that is until the girl slowed down to an almost complete stop. After that, she pushed all her energy below her feet blasting rapidly up into the midnight sky, flying as fast as she possibly could running away from the pursuer.

Already had there been people tailing her down, what had she done wrong?! Pearly whites gritted, frustration mostly causing this action. Although once more . . . her pursuer had caught her, and this time . . . she didn't run. If anything was to happen, let it happen now. Heels kissed the rocky crust of the wasteland, as the girl faced opposite direction to the chaser. Her eyes glancing at the odd rock formations in front of her, shivering from the now drying rain water. "What do you want from me?" The brunette stated uneasily staring off into the mountains before her. "I haven't done anything wrong...right?"

"Depends, why do you have that sword?" A somewhat tense tone lingering in his voice, "and that jacket..." The voice was all too familiar, but she didn't let herself be tricked it could simply be her mind be cruel to her..

"Why should I tell you?" The girl now was debating whether she should turn and face this man now, or later?

"Because I broke that same sword in a fight..." Emerald eyes shot open, as she felt a firm gloved hand gripped on her tense shoulder, he spun her around to face the owner of said hand. The teen shock-struck in the face, not because of the fact that he did spin her, it was because it's . . . _him.__  
_

"So, _where'd you get it."_

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Feels good to start writing this story, I really liked this plot so having some inspiration to actually write it is great! Much more will be unfolded as we go on, since this is a very tricky plot, trying to keep up the mystery girl's identity as secret as possible, as well as all the other characters. Reasons I did this will be revealed soon enough. Also, I know it's a very short and somewhat odd chapter ... Anyway, constructive critique is as always much welcome! Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Introductions

**Black Beauty **_Chapter 2: __Introductions_

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely responses, we'll get a clarity on who the mystery girl is, as well as the pursuer. (Though that was more than obvious) Lot's of questions are answered about the sword and jacket business too hehe._

* * *

_"Where'd you get it?"_

Blue orbs, colliding ever so intensely with the green one's she owned. The question itself repeated on and on. Too shocked, and too terrified to speak. She had said herself that she was going to meet..._him_ again, but she didn't think it would be _this_ soon. She simply looked up to the lavender-haired boy towering over her by just a few inches trying to force the answer out of her. The brunette kept her emerald eyes on his royal blue ones biting her bottom lip. What was she going to tell him?!

"You even have the same jacket as me...explain?" He urged now cocking a brow upward looking over the girl's attire, boot's matching his own along with a burnt version of _his_ clean jacket. "You obviously don't own these items yourself now do you?"

The teen shifted her feet against the dry wasteland ground. "Not...exactly no." She said coolly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." A sigh emitted through her lips, "Or maybe you would...it depends..." Her fingernails now digging into the cyan strap over her chest.

"I repeat...where'd you get it?" The taller boy stressed pointing towards the sword slung on her back. "And...is it broken?" The brunette shook her head now clicking the red-button unlocking it's secure grip around her. A perplexed look on the boy's face morphed as the unknown girl handed him the sword.

A heavy sigh escaped the brunette's lips, "It's not, check yourself...but anyway, I didn't mean to raise any suspicions." The lavender-haired teen kept his gaze steady on her, somewhat surprised she even gave the sword back. "It's, complicated to tell you _everything_..."

The boy kept a suspicious gaze on her, "Then...just say what you can." The teen answered.

She nodded now running a hand through her hair now glaring to him from the nervousness she had felt. Why did she feel like that anyway? "Let's just say...I in a way, time-traveled," she paused seeing if she still had his attention, "And...let's just say, I knew you." A quirked brow showed interest in what this girl was saying. "Though...I'm sure _this __version_ of you...may not know me."

"I thinks I would have recognized you if I did know you, I-I've never seen you in my life and-"

"Exactly!" The girl butted in mid-sentence hands sprawled out. "We've, at least _technically _have never met."

Lavender brows knitted in frustration as he looked at the elated brunette as she thought he understood what she was saying, "So...it's like another universe?" She nodded now breathing in deeply. "But, then why are you here?"

Emerald eyes switched to the side now playing with her thumbs. "That, for now...I can't tell you." She sighed, obviously stressed. "It can jeopardize or even switch the fate of all of us if I say it now..."

The teen nodded understanding where this girl was coming from, being that he had given sensitive information about his birth parents to Goku. Whom could have easily leaked that information to either party. So doing this protecting the fate of others...was understandable. "Well, I presume you know my name then...right?"

The brunette nodded hair falling on her face with each movement she made. "Yeah, Trunks." She said very quickly as if trying to avoid his name. "I'm Evelyn, but call me Eve for short." She said smiling just a bit painfully.

So many more questions arose in Trunks' mind. Such as, _Why did she have his jacket? Why was it burnt? Why had she sounded so hesitant while speaking to him? _Although most questions were kept inside. A brief second at staring at her tattered physique immediately made him ask, "It might be a bit straight forward to ask this, but _what happen_?" The teenager, Evelyn, shook her head and emitted a loud sigh. Trunks already presumed that he couldn't know that either. "Well, now we know who this foreign energy belonged too.

Evelyn arched a brow, "Why would you care so much...I'm not that strong compared to you...or that, man."

Trunks slightly grit his teeth and looked back to see his fathers small figure just now landing near a cliff several meters away, "That's my father..." The teen said just a bit bitterly, then turned back over to her, "Vegeta."

Green eyes flew open, "That's your father?" She asked nearly exclaiming, he simply nodded not even spewing out a word. "Wow...so that's him, huh."

Her comment quickly caught attention of the Demi-Saiyan as he turned to look at the shorter teen. "Yes...why did I talk about him a lot?"

Evelyn nodded, "Yes actually, you said he was what you always wanted to become." She stared off to the gravity-defyingSaiyan with a moonlight backdrop behind him, "Your mom would say a lot about him to us."

"_Us?_" Asked the lavender-haired teen also staring at the shadowy figure of Vegeta. "Who was us?"

Evelyn grinned, craning her neck towards the taller Trunks, "You, Gohan and I..." She stated rather solemnly before cutting the topic off by commenting on Vegeta's strength and how hard he'd worked for it. Even though she desperately said so, Trunks had really let that sink in, a bit shocked she mentioned Gohan.

The question began to bug him, and he wasn't planning on leaving her without having it answered. "Is he still alive?" The hybrid asked, now looking at the shorter girl. Who simply shook her head, trying her best to dismiss the subject. The teen let out a heavy sigh stuffing his hands in his pockets, then proceeded to ask another question, "Am _I_ still alive?"

The answer to his question truly got him, making him sick and numb to the core. Was he still alive? The teenager ran a hand through her wet brown hair emerald eyes fixated on to the rock formation before her. She closed her eyes, only seconds before she stated ever so softly, "No."

His face snapped over to the short girl who wasn't there anymore, instead she began her tread elsewhere. "Wait!" He yelled now running behind the girl whom still had his sword slung over her back. "I said wait!" Feet casually dragging her across the wasteland, too scared to blast upward of fear that Vegeta himself would pursue her, and too dumb to walk slowly away. Which was inevitable when Trunks snatched her shoulder once again and turned her to face him again.

"Damn it I was gonna ask you something!" Her shoulders tensed as she began to blink rapidly swishing around with an angered expression on her face. "Why do you keep walking away anyway?" He asked although everything he said was never answered. "What do you mean I'm not alive...I didn't come into the future?"

She shrugged off his hand and glared at him, "No you didn't Trunks you got killed before you even got the chance, there _happy?!_" She now stated ever so boldly jaw-line looking strong with a coldness in her eyes he's seen several thousand times when he saw his very reflection.

"But who..." The Demi-Saiyan began before she shook her head. "When did this all happen?" He asked noticing the bloodstains streaming down the tattered jacket she has on, a hand threatening to take the jacket from her, but decided it was for the best if he didn't.

Biting the inside of her cheek Evelyn looked up to Vegeta's figure. "Last night exactly, you were younger than now though." She exhaled, switching her sight up to his face. Yes, barely younger. He looked Seventeen, about to go to Eighteen. While in her timeline, he had only then turned Sixteen...still looking like his scruffy fifteen year old self. "You only then turned Sixteen." It was a bit strange how much the hybrid changed through the years. Something about him...

"That young, huh." Trunks asked breaking the brunette's train of thought, she almost immediately nodded as if it were reflex. "So then how old are you?" He asked shifting his weight on both legs, trying to soothe the odd barrier between them.

"The same age as him." She dejectedly, looking down now. "Can we not touch on this subject any longer?" Evelyn murmured pulling her arm closer to her body, a worrisome sad tone lingering in her voice. Obviously she cared a lot more about that version of him than Trunks estimated.

"Sorry then..." Trunks muttered, "Anyway, you were looking for my mother right?" He asked brows both arched up as the teenager turned to look over to him wide-eyed.

"Yes actually." She exclaimed, "I've been looking for Capsule Corp for what seems hours!" Her solemn tone quickly changing to a rather excited one quickly.

The hybrid took his hands out of his pockets and looked towards her then towards Vegeta. "Then I assume I can lead you to the building itself." Trunks said aloud now nonchalantly stuffing his hands in his pockets, optics occasionally switching to her.

The teen flashed a grin nodding wildly. "Oh yes, that'd be great!"

_"Tag along then, okay?"_

* * *

**Yup, so Evelyn a new OC. So far what we know is that she's from a different universe where Mirai and Gohanactually died. Well...from what? Also, we'll be learning about her parents who are in fact _CANNON _characters_. _So, who wants to take a guess? Also, there's a lot of contradictory happening here, this chapter was solely based around a conversation between the two. I'm honestly so sorry it was so short. They will get longer very soon. _  
_**

**Review Responses:**

**Brii-Chan1: VEGETA BASHING?! Never omg. I am not such a cruel creature as to hate that dork. He's just defensive crazy. Trying to protect his Bulmoose. Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

**Hero'sReprise: Well yes it's very A/U + Multiverse. Sort of like DBM. But this is the _present_ timeline. Hehe...Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Amsim: Thank you so much, I really thought through this plot. Thanks for Reviewing! :D**

**As always constructive critique is welcome! Any Negative/Positive feedback is welcome! Hope you Enjoyed!**


	3. Obscurity

**Black Beauty **_Chapter 3: Obscurity_

_A/N: Thank you Everyone for the extremely kind reviews! I'm honestly glad everyone is liking the story, I promise to update my other stories very soon...my muse has just been very high for this story lately. Short Chapter, soon we'll get into the real action._

* * *

"So, who's this?"

A bluenette standing no more than five feet and six inches, glaring at the young teen walking beside her future son. Behind them a grumpy Vegeta pushed in-between them, scoffing with arms crossed, "This is another pest the boy brought along with him."The Saiyan sneered and began his tread towards the gravity room not emitting a word.

Bulma's neck craned toward the brunette and hybrid, blue colored brow arched. "Mind elaborating you two?" The hasty, poking question bugged the two of them. "I don't remember you coming with this girl." Bulma continued, Evelyn staring at her with utter awe and admiration. "Bigger question is, why does she have a Capsule Corp jacket?"

Trunks let out a dry, short-lived hack indicating towards his mother to stop bugging her with so many questions. "Mother, I can explain." He sighed out, the classic Bulma with arms folded and a foot tapping against the ground.

"I'm all ears." The bluenette stated.

The Demi-Saiyan nodded, an arm gesturing toward the girl beside him. "This is Evelyn." Exasperated sigh followed by his glare gliding over to her, "She had meant to speak to you."

A smirk tied on the bluenette's face as the grin became larger, and larger. "Did you now," The genius began, index finger erect in the air as she crimped it towards her, "Come along now, let's talk." The blue-haired genius stated as the young teen followed behind her. Trunks, in all his quietness, followed but before he could even get close enough to the other two Bulma had turned to her son, smiling a tad bit. "Go check on Vegeta, who knows what that man is doing." A slight frown followed with a nod from the lavender-haired teen as he was upset that he couldn't eavesdrop.

Bulma lead Evelyn into a spacious office, gesturing her to sit on the glossy chair that ever so often squeaked with every movement she made. The bluenette laid a hand on her chin and observed the girl. Something about her was so familiar, cat-like green eyes and a sharp, defined nose. The hair though...didn't add up...as well as her high cheek bones. This girl didn't seem as rough and though, somehow soft...maybe even a bit intimidated A meager tilt of the face already gave the brunette suspicions of Bulma.

Evelyn clicked the tip of her tongue catching Bulma's attention. 'What was it you needed hon." Bulma stated leaning back on her office chair. Evelyn was scanning the room, tow beady yellow eyes staring down at her from the top of a bookshelf, "Scratch." The brunette thought on the instant, a smile threatening to break through her lips. Emerald orbs slid over to Bulma who had one wasted cigarette. Emerald orbs slid over to Bulma who had one wasted cigarette laying on the inside of the glass ashtray. The grey ash itself dwindling down from the white paper of tar.

The teenager nodded, a bit nervous of feeling Bulma's eyes on her. Repetitive clicking of a ball-point pen as the teen began to sputter out the word, "R-Right…" The brunette began digging through the pockets of her charred jacket pulling out a capsule, broken. "Well…in this capsule here...important information is being kept." A slight pause, "That could destroy this Earth if not told."' Evelyn stressed, green eyes showing much seriousness.

Clicking stopped, followed by a curious glare, "I-I can't give a lot of information on this now though." The girl stressed and stared at Bulma who still stared at her with an odd expression, "You see Bulma, I-"

"You're from the future." Bulma butted in sentence, a smile lacing on her lips. "I can tell you're speaking like Trunks did when he came for the first time, but...he never mentioned you, and you knew him.'"Bulma pointed out at the fact a nearly ripped picture tangled up with the broken capsule. Two fingers picked up the paper, admiring the piece of paper. "Wow...would ya' look at that." The bluenette chuckled.

A dirtied up Gohan and Trunks with a younger version of Evelyn smiling their hearts out, like it's was their last day. But then again, they lived day by day. "Friends huh, odd how he never mentions you."

Evelyn shot her head up, shaking her head eyes somewhat wide, "No, no...the Trunks you know, never met me."

Bulma froze, tilting her face for a moment looking like a curious little kitten, "How come?"

Evelyn sighed, a hand draped atop her lap. "Multiverse...could be a way to explain." An 'O' formed in Bulma's lips as she nodded.

"Ah...now I understand." A smile with an understanding nod, "I won't talk about such things if you aren't comfortable, okay?" Bulma stated placing an arm on Evelyn's shoulder, "Also, I'll have this capsule fixed up in no time." Bulma said stuffing the capsule in her lab coat, sliding the picture of the three back to Evelyn grinning. "Y'know you seem, really familiar."

Evelyn flashed a grin back at her, "Do I now?."

* * *

_"KYAH!"_

Trunks flinched, his father had been in that same Gravity room for...the past, who knows he wasn't always so precise on time anyway. But the Saiyan Prince just wouldn't catch a break it seems. The heat, and radiation coming from the over-worked bots inside the Gravity Room obviously showed Vegeta truly was giving it his all. The occasional thuds were heard, but it didn't bother the teen. What was pestering him was the thought of what was so important for this new girl to speak about to his mother._  
_

A very similar stance took place, arms crossed over chest, face tilted down with a scowl strained on his face. A pure spitting image of Vegeta himself, but with the sole of his foot propped against the wall. Cold blue eyes would occasionally snap ope with every bump he heard on the inside of the chamber, mostly from worrying excessively about his father. He was strong, Trunks had no doubts on the matter. But...Vegeta was a bit at pushing past his limits aiming towards disastrous results.

Now, how did this girl...know him? If she knew him...wouldn't he know her too then. She had to exist in his timeline, and obviously she came from a similar time line too. If she had that sword...then obviously she did. Trunks groaned, this was all too frustrating to focus on, but what was he to do! He just didn't-

_"HYAH!" _

There Vegeta went again, derailing him off his train of thoughts once more. A slam of his foot against the metal wall was more than enough to tell the Saiyan prince he was getting ticked. But what the Demi-Saiyan didn't notice was his unnecessary slamming of the scalp against the Gravity Room wall. Trunks smirked upon hearing the radiation seem to hum down. But an extremely angered, short Saiyan stormed up, yanking his much taller son by the collar down to his level. "So you think this is funny boy?!" Trunks' _a-la Vegeta _smirk quickly faded away. _"I'm asking you once boy...keep the damn racket down."_

With that Vegeta released his collar and stormed off into the Chamber, annoyed. Trunks rubbed his tanned skin which now was scratched by Vegeta's incredibly powerful grip. A meager shake of the head, he pushed off the wall and began to walk inside only to get pushed to the side by a running Bulma, and tailing slowly behind her Evelyn whom had eyes widened in shock.

"What happen?" Trunks questioned looking over to the frantic running Bluenette.

"I-I don't know...she started yelling the word Malfunction and some scientific mumbo-jumbo...I honestly didn't understand most of it." Evelyn murmured her vision switching between the taller hybrid and the running bluenette.

Trunks sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a loud groaning tone, _"Not again..."_

* * *

**Action will begin to pick up very soon, I promise. This chapter was short...but that's what it was supposed to be like anyway. Still taking guesses for Evelyn's parents hehe. Remember Cannon characters! Anyway...I already outlined this entire story...it's going to be a long one that's for sure.**

**Review Responses:**

**Tiffany7898: I literally hope you love it like KTR I think this will succeed it, value wise at least, hehe. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**HerosReprise: Well, any human can fly just as long as they learn to harness their Ki and stuff. But anyway you have one down. Also, to answer your question yes, she will assist in the Cell Games. I thought last chapter was just a tad bit bland but I'm glad you liked it! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Amsim: Well...you got one down, not telling you which one _just yet. _Thank you so much, I love OC stories very much too (_Especially_ when they are well-written OC's.) Thanks For Reviewing!**

**anime18lovergirl: Aw thank you so much glad you're liking it! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed, your feedback is always very encouraging! As always, reviews, opinions, questions, and Constructive Critique is _always _welcome. Any way for me to improve, or any grammar errors spotted please tell me, it'd be much appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed!  
**


	4. Allies

**Black Beauty: **Chapter 4: Allies

A/N: To those _really _confused about the cannon-ness and where this fits in the story Ark, friendly reminder that this is an A/U so I am bending and inputting more events.

* * *

A frantic Bulma ran towards the lab, eyes wide and full of fear. Just before stopping to see the computer blinking bright red with the words 'EMERGENCY' plastered over it. Bulma sat down in the chair in front of her, computer blinking in rather rapid speeds. "...Oh no, not this again." The blue-haired scientist murmured as she looked up at the blinking red screen. Trunks quickly had bolted to the scene to find Bulma glaring intently at the computer screen. Trunks quickly whipped his back towards the outdoors and back at his mother. "_Trunks what are you waiting for get Vegeta out of there before it-_"

Bulma's words cut as the explosion rang through the building, ceiling shaking violently as she instinctively ducked under the desk. A shriek ripping through the air immediately making the Demi-Saiyan snap his face towards his mother whom was cowering from the explosion. Extending an arm, Bulma took it and got up. "So...any idea what just happened?" Trunks asked sternly holing Bulma up into a more comfortable position.

The blue-haired genius nodded, blinking slowly at the locked up door. "Q-Quick open the door." She yelled breaking free from her son's grasp and onto the door undoing it's security lock, the door almost immediately flung wide open revealing the rather hectic, siren-wailing outdoors. "Oh jeez."

"W-What's going on now?" Trunks quickly asked, his neck quickly snapped over to his mother who looked towards the red-light flashing hallway, just a bit horrifically. "Did father-"

Bulma almost immediately pushed Trunks to the side dashing out of the lab, pencils and pens dropping out of her hands. Almost as if it were instinct Trunks went before his mother, making sure she wouldn't get in harm's way. Stopping dead in his tracks as he stood before gravity chamber's metallic door, feeling Bulma shove her son to the side as her fingers tactfully placed in the code, but repeatedly getting an error code buzz. After four incorrect tries, the access was granted as the door swung open slamming against the wall automatically.

Trunks and Bulma jumped at the slamming sound of metal against metal. Bulma glared down into the hallway, electric sparks in each corner of the metal hallway a smell of copper striking them straight in the nose. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted about to run in before Trunks snatched the bluenette's arm tugging her back. She craned her neck back and glared at the lavender haired teen, "What are you doing Trunks?" She asked hesitantly trying to pull away from the teenager's grasp.

"You shouldn't go in mother," Hesitation and worry swarmed into the boy's throat, "It's dangerous, let me go get father." He offered, slight glance as he tilted his face downward. "Just stay here ready, okay?" He asked now loosening his grip, Bulma nodding slowly a bit angry she couldn't go in too.

Trunks gave a steady nod and began to quickly walk, not run, through the metallic hallway; fearing that if he ran he might trip on the wires currently sparking. Eyes cavorted as the teen avoided every spark that by the hairs might of come in contact with. He was angry, not with himself, or with the fact this angry. He was angry his father was so careless. Trunks _knew_ that Vegeta knew that the Gravity Room's bots overworked. He knew it might of lead to this and simply didn't care of maybe putting his life and everyone else's in Capsule Corp in danger.

Walking up to the Gravity Room main area he felt his face scrunch up, in disappointment overall. Vegeta sprawled out of the floor, bloodied with a red throbbing shoulder and a leg just a bit too twisted. Though to any normal human this meant mortal wounds, Vegeta seemed to be living through it. The Saiyan Prince coughed, some blood spurting out of his lips his eyes wide. Annoyed grunts emitted from the body. "You knew this would happen." Trunks mumbled pushing himself off the archway watching the arrogant prince attempt to get up from the floor.

"S-Screw you boy." The flamed-haired man placed both fists against the ground and he pushed his body upward, before shortly falling back to his knees weakly. Growling angrily, "Damn it!" He yelled out, "Beaten out by this damned machine." His pants become louder and more heavy as his fists kissed the metal flooring, "Those metal brats...they won't beat me!" Onyx eyes burned in fury as the prince repeatedly bashed the floor. "No, I won't let them beat me, _nor will they kill Kakkarot!"_

Trunks merely scoffed, eyes drilling into the Saiyan Prince as his arms began to wobble making him fall face forward. The Gravity surely was too heavy for Vegeta for the damage he took. The Demi-Saiyan shook his head snatching the fallen prince from the ground, though Vegeta had tried anything and everything to get the boy to unhand him, the teen just tuned him out. "You know that little stunt could have killed everyone here, Mother, you, and the both of me." Trunks informed quite bitterly. "The hell were you thinking?"

Vegeta scoffed, then coughed. "Boy I will hurt you in ways you thought unimaginable if you speak to me like that again." The prince spat, Trunks merely looked off into the side. "Do you think I care?" Vegeta obviously didn't but wanted to make it clear to his teenaged son. Trunks bit his cheek, trying his best to not say anything back. "That's it, can't say anything to that can you?"

The prince eventually quit talking as it was beginning to become painful to his lungs, the prince in fact was growing tired from the continuous internal pain. He might have several broken bones, maybe even a dislocated shoulder, who knows. Trunks eventually made his way down the electrified hallway, he avoided most of the sparks...Vegeta unfortunately didn't and several times jolted. Reaching the end of the hallway Trunks met with his Mother's worried face and Evelyn who merely seconds made it to the scene.

Bulma rushed to Vegeta, slinging his arm over her shoulder and quickly looking from Evelyn to Trunks. "What are you two waiting for!" The two looked at Bulma shocked as she shouted at them, "Go open the damn door!" She said as she bobbed her head towards the infirmary door. Evelyn who was closest rushed over to the specified door swinging it wide open letting in both Bulma and Vegeta in. A hushed 'Thank You' escaped Bulma's lips as she laid Vegeta, whom was now in a very hazy stage, over a gurney.

Trunks walked up behind the brunette watching the two and nudged her arm making her quickly turn around. "We should leave her alone..." He muttered, eyes switching from her to Bulma who was too busy wrapping bandages around the several wounds.

"Shouldn't we help?" Evelyn asked, worried in the state Vegeta was in.

Trunks recalled the last time Vegeta got that injured, and the several times Gohan was hurt...she doesn't like having many people crowding near her when doing these sort of things. Bulma gets very stressed and could easily explode in anger if not left alone to do these tasks. If she doesn't ask for help, don't try. "...No, no we shouldn't." He responded, a bit hushed as he watched Bulma work.

Emerald eye's switched between the blue-haired scientist and lavender-haired teen, giving in a sigh and walked through the space between Trunks and the door and out into the open hallway, still flashing the emergency red-lights. Trunks exited behind her, eyes squinted at her just a bit. Questions obviously still arising in his brain such as her origin and such. Walking down the opposite hallway into the main building he looked forward as the girl folded her arms walking beside him. "You do know, all of that stuff you told me still doesn't tell me enough."

The emerald-eyed girl huffed, "What more do you need to know?" She asked, holding her chin slightly up. "Is there seriously more you need to know than that?"

Almost angrily the teen snapped his face looking down at the shorter girl, "Of course, you knew me in the past didn't you?" Evelyn, set her jaw looking forward and never towards him. "You would know I ask a lot of questions."

Evelyn's jaw slightly softened emitting a sigh, "Yes you did...but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, emerald eyes not sliding over to him.

"Because, I want to know more." Trunks replied simply, not really trying to put much thought in his excuse at all. "There are so many _odd _things about all this, of course I'd want to know." The teen elaborated now looking over to her.

Sucking in her left cheek, Evelyn squinted her eyes only slightly at him. "Odd?" A slight tilt of the face as she asked the question. "What is _odd_ about all of _this?_"

Trunks stuffed his hands back into his pockets looking outward, "Y'know, you come from a time I never knew you from...as to the reason this version of myself never met you seems weird." The hybrid shrugged, "I guess...I just want to know more about you, weren't we friends back then?"

Evelyn nodded not even looking at him, "Yeah friends..." She hummed a slight tune after that to ease her own distant attitude. Finally after a couple of seconds of silence she decided to add more to that, "I mean, we were really good friends...it's just feels so strange having you not know anything about me, it feels like the same person."

The teen quietly looked back over to her, "Yeah...it's weird you probably know almost everything about me and I know nothing." Lavender-brows buried downward, "Then, can't we start anew?" He asked slowly not really sure if what he said was sensible.

Green eyes widened slightly, avoiding contact with the teen's blue ones. "What do you mean by that?" She asked stopping herself from walking any further, making the teen stop as well.

"I meant if...we can be friends, I was thinking that question really sounded a bit off." He paused not really looking at her but at the wall, trying to desperately to avoid eye-contact. Not because he didn't trust her or even find her intimidating...simply because he didn't want to come off odd. Though he was sure he already did ages ago.

Evelyn felt a grin tug from the corner of her lip. Not only was the attitude stay the same, but he was giving in an effort into bothering to know more about her. Though it seems as Trunks' attitude didn't change with age, he was still a mess at making friends. Though you could only blame the dystopia of a society for it. She only smirked just a bit, her arms unfolded

_"Where do we begin?"_

* * *

**A/N: Here you go after a couple of weeks of no inspiration I finally got off my arse and did some work. I've been working on other fanfictions such as Bonded Bloods, How To Be A Heartbreaker and Learn To Breathe (Which is a new Fanfiction go check it out if you have the time!) I stayed up pretty late to finish up this chapter because of an unfortunate mishap with my internet which kept deleting the chapter after I attempted saving which really _pissed me off. _But I'm fine now! **

**Review Responses:**

**Brii-Chan14: Yup, an Alternate Universe like Eve is from Universe A where the androids destroyed everything but she actually met Mirai and Mirai is from Universe B where everything from Universe B happened but he didn't meet Eve. Hope that clears everything up lol. Thanks For Reviewing! **

**HerosRepise: Yeah it was a bit short and I sort of blame it on myself for being quite a bit lazy. So forgive me about that heh. Oh yes Bulma definitely can see some of her parents features but that's for a later time ;) Trunks is annoyed for several reasons overall having a raging prince of 2 Saiyans yelling at him most of the time. Gravity Room explosion obviously :D! Vegebul feels sorta took over hehe. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Viva La Amore: Ahh thank you for your reviews, I really do hope your writer's block gets cleared up so you can start bringing back those amazing stories (Great Job by the way LOVING your most recent stories!) Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Your feedback's always encouraging me. Of course, all feedback, opinions, questions and constructive critique is welcome. Any grammatical mistakes you spotted please tell me, I swear it won't bug me. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
